random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bunkest/The Rooms
Timebomb192potato's Pleasure Palace * Roommates: Dongwa, Zak and Wheezie, Patchy the Pirate, Robbie Rotten * Located: In-between J. Severe and NintendoChamp89's rooms * Details: One of the largest rooms in the Bunkest, located in the basement. Everyone has hydraulic beds with Casper mattresses and Sagwa-themed blankets. It has a bowling alley carpet and a stairwell to the Bunkest's bowling alley. * Entertainment: A Hitachi 60SX12B rear-projection television hooked up to a TiVo Roamio DVR which in turn is hooked up to a C-band dish and a ClearTV Key indoor television antenna. * Consoles we have: Nintendo Switch (hooked up to HDMI to coaxial adapter), NES, SNES, retroUSB AVS (hooked up to HDMI to coaxial adapter), and a Xbox One (hooked up to HDMI to coaxial adapter). * Other things: ** An elevator that takes you to the top floor for views of the night sky. ** A counter for every time Moon Snail hates on Adventure Time (Often breaks from overload) ** A monorail to the McDonald's in the Bunkest so that Timebomb192potato and his roommates can get some Double Quarter Pounders whenever they want. ** Fornification chamber for when me and Dongwa need some... erm... alone time. Moon Snail's Grotto *'Roommates': Flametail (His boyfriend), Sonic, Crazy Dave, A Sylveon *'Located': Behind the Bunkest. *'Details': One of the most advanced caves you'll ever see. It's small on the outside, but on the inside, it's an expansive chain of caverns with electricity, AC, ventilation and carpentry. Basically less of a room and more of a mini-house for Moon Snail. *'Entertainment': **A 32-inch LCD flatscreen TV with Frontier cable, only connected to TruTV **a Windows 10 desktop computer with an Intel® i5-3470 CPU 3.2Ghz processor, 8GB of RAM, connected to a 28-inch 720p LCD LG moniter. *'Consoles we have': Nintendo Wii U (Because I'm a neanderthal who can't afford the Switch), Sony PS3, Nintendo 3DS *'Other Things': **Regular kitchen stuff **Like 20 month's worth of ramen and Pizza Rolls **A Finn-shaped scratching post **An underground Krusty Burger so that Moon Snail and his roommates can get some Steamed Hams whenever they want. **A treadmill. **A forestification center, which contains several saplings. **A styrofoam plate that Moon Snail hasn't bothered to pick up after 3 months. Madi Shinx's room * Roommates: Dexter (Dexter's Lab), Papa John (Madi Shinx's cat) * Located: Next to PixelMiette's room. * Details: A bunk bed (Madi sleeps on top.), metal box of candy that says "do not open unless you are Madi or you will perish", rat traps that surround the candy box, posters, Papa John's house and toys, Pokemon storage system that stores all her Pokemon. * Entertainment: A CRT television with all the channels! It even includes a voice activated remote, so that if one says a channel name, the TV will change to to said channel. A VHS player. * Consoles we have: Nintendo Switch (hooked up to HDMI to coaxial adapter), SNES, Gamecube, Nintendo DS Lite, New Nintendo 3DS XL, * Other things: ** A century's worth of food. ** The room is soundproofed. ** A fridge with all of Papa John's wet food. ** An elevator that takes you to the night sky or the creepy basement. ** iPhone, Macbook, DS, and 3DS charging station ** Macbook ** A big comfy couch that looks exactly like the couch from The Big Comfy Couch. ** A treadmill. Livestock Room A shelter for livestock (cows and chickens), so that we can have meat, dairy, and eggs. Tornadospeed's (Synonym for "Room") *'Roommates': TBD *'Location': Probably across the hall from Jasmine's room and/or close to BJ's room. *'Details': Basically a moderately-sized two-bedroom one-bathroom apartment. The walls are painted bright pastel colors and the floors are carpeted. It has plenty of light fixtures and a ceiling fan in every room. *'Furniture': Comfy af couch, a large coffee table, some lounge chairs, some beanbag chairs, a large refridgerator, one mini-fridge in each bedroom, bunk-beds, desks, some bookshelves, typical kitchen appliances (oven, microwave, toaster oven, dishwasher, etc.) *'Entertainment': A freakin...... television (large and flatscreen), everyone has their own laptop, Nintendo Switch, Nintendo Wii U, Nintendo 3DS, a boombox *'Other': Some maps and posters on the bedroom walls Will probably expand on this later Pixel's Hellhole I'm rewriting this later. /shrug Jasmine's Place *'Roommates': At least one clown, who showed up entirely uninvited in his car. I don't mind because I kinda like clowns. Also there's local resident mad scientist Prof. Wright, who through inexplicable means, became an entirely separate character. *'Location': Probably near Jenny and Ace's rooms. Maybe across the hall from TS? idk *'Details': It's a room big enough to fit two people. The clown(s?) can fit because clowns can fit in tight spaces. The walls are painted a nice blue, and are of a decent to feel texture, not that stuff that massacres your hands and is a bitch to bump into. There's probably a bunk bed where I get the bottom bunk. Or the top bunk. It's really just a property of bunk thing. Sometimes the top one's better, sometimes the bottom one's better. It depends on the bunk bed. Somewhere in the room is a TV, but probably some retro boob-tube TV, because it fits the aesthetic of my room better and I can't afford nice things. There's a desk near a light source that looks like a window. It's not a window. I think the rooms are underground. Isn't that how bunkers work? A bunker bunker, a bunkest, would be at least twoce underground. Anyway, there's a bookshelf coated with nothing but different editions of the Wayside School books. No one is sure why I never read anything else and I'm not sure either. The room is a total mess that no resident mad scientist should do experiments in, but hey, why does that stop the Professor. There's not much else, really. It's a bedroom, I don't need five kitchens and a hot tub. *'Entertainment': The old boob-tube TV. I don't know if it shows boobs, but as a lesbian, that sure would be nice. Somehow, it's compatible with a Nintendo Switch. *'Consoles': Nintendo Switch, babey! *'Other things': **BoobTube would be a great name for a porn site, don't you agree? **Fortification chamber. When you need to FORTIFY. Ace is the Place with the Helpful Hardware Store *'Roommates': Bob the Stick Figure is BACK and better than ever. Uh, that's probably it lol. *'Location': I guess near Jasmine's room? *'Details': Can fit at the very least, 3 people. Uhhh I'll fill this later lol. *'Entertainment': Stuff I like. :P *'Consoles': Switch, Xbox One, PS4, Wii and Wii U. *'Other things': *i'll fill this in later lol Frankenguy and the Professor's room *'Roommates': None. They are roommates. *'Location': Near the livestock room *'Details': A lab, a bunk bed. *'Entertaiment': The monitors *'Consoles': PS4 and XBOX One *'Other things': **A century's worth of food **The hooky-pooky hoop The Garage It resembles the Führerbunker's garage, as featured in Downfall. It stores the vehicles used by the Bunkmates and their friends. The Main Living Room Where we all hang out. It contains 7 couches and a C SEED 201 outdoor television. Category:The Bunkest Category:Rooms Category:The Bunker